<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting - Ushijima/reader oneshot by JulicarpScasni16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961499">Waiting - Ushijima/reader oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulicarpScasni16/pseuds/JulicarpScasni16'>JulicarpScasni16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Confession, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, movies - Freeform, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulicarpScasni16/pseuds/JulicarpScasni16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) has had a crush on the ace of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team for as long as they have been in school with him. They also have been friends with him and Tendou for just as long. After some stressful days at school, Tendou asks (Y/N) and Ushijima if they want to have a movie night in his dorm. A common occurrence for the three. What isn’t common is Ushijima’s reactions and Tendou’s hidden scheme. Does (Y/N) realize that maybe they do have a chance with their long time crush if they say what they want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Reader, Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting - Ushijima/reader oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope everyone liked it and as always, please leave Kudos and a comment to let me know if I can do anything better.</p><p>***</p><p>Google Docs Word Count: 2,107</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn’t sure how it happened. Maybe it was the first day of our first year at this new school, Shiratorizawa. I didn’t know where I was going. My parents and I were visiting some family out of town  the day of the orientation and so I was completely, totally, utterly, lost.<br/>
<br/>
I finally thought I found my class, 1-3. I went to turn in and that’s when, who I can only assume was a second year, came barreling into me, knocking me into a tall boy right behind me. He grabs my waist, keeping me from falling to the tiled floor. He helps me regain my balance and I turn around and see the stoic face that he wore.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you!” I say smiling at him, “I would’ve fell right into the floor without you catching me.”<br/>
<br/>
He nods at me and heads into the same class that I am heading into as well. I take one of the only empty seats left in the class. It just so happens to be next to him and this one other boy with the most red hair I have ever seen. Being between the two of them meant that I became friends with both of them quickly and learned their names even quicker. The tall olive haired man was named Ushijima Wakatoshi, and the excitable red-head was Tendou Satori.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
Two years later and I still sit in between the two boys. I am like a sibling to Tendou and he is like my brother. Ushijima on the other hand, well, he probably thinks I am a sibling to him, but being completely honest, I really want to be more. I want him to be my boyfriend, and me his significant other. We almost always hang out when the two aren’t practicing.<br/>
<br/>
I love going to their volleyball games. It makes me happy to see how well they do and how much they love it. Tendou is very vocal about how he feels while Ushijima is much quieter. Even though this is the case, I can always tell when he is happy about something. It is almost always in his eyes. If you look close enough, there is a sparkle that doesn’t always seem to be there.<br/>
<br/>
I snap out of my daydream with Tendou tapping me on the shoulder. The bell just rang letting the whole school know that the day is over and they are free to do whatever they want, or going to clubs.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey (Y/N), Ushijima and I don’t have practice today. You want to come over to my room and we can have a movie night?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah sure, you know I don’t have anything to do.”<br/>
<br/>
All three of us pack up our stuff and start heading out of the classroom and heading to Tendou’s dorm room. We all take off our shoes and go to the normal places we sit when we all hang out.<br/>
<br/>
I sit on the bed with Ushijma on the floor on my right and Tendo sitting on his desk chair. Tendo doesn’t ask what movie we want to watch, he just puts one on. And of course it has to be a romantic movie.<br/>
<br/>
How could he do this to me? He knows how I get when I watch movies like this. My face gets so red. Ushijima doesn’t know because we usually don’t watch movies like this. The only reason Tendou knows is because of that one time in second year when he walked in on me watching “To All the Boys I Loved Before” because a friend recommended it to me.<br/>
<br/>
Ushijima looks about as confused as I do.<br/>
<br/>
“Tendou, why are we watching this?” he asks, looking towards Tendou.<br/>
<br/>
Tendou giggles, “Tomorrow’s Valentines day silly! We have to watch a romantic movie. Get in the spirit Ushijima!”<br/>
<br/>
I guess I have been so busy with school work and looking into universities that I didn’t realize that it was almost Valentines day. I just realized that I forgot to get chocolates for the two of them. I always did.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t realize tomorrow's Valentines day!” I exclaim “I still have stuff to do!”<br/>
<br/>
They both look at me like I’m crazy. In almost perfect unison they laugh and we continue to talk about some other stuff until Tendou gets the popcorn that he always keeps for times like this. Asking what we both want, he makes the popcorn to both of our tastes and he gives us our small bowls filled with the popcorn for us.<br/>
<br/>
After settling back onto the chair that he was sitting on before and grabbing a blanket to wrap around his shoulders, Tendou hits play on the movie and gets up to turn the lights off in the room. That’s normal, he always does that. He says it makes it seem more like a movie theatre which is very true. That’s one of the main reasons I really like hanging out with Tendo. He makes everything so fun.<br/>
<br/>
What I wasn’t expecting was for him to push me off his bed and basically into Ushijima’s lap. I squeak, not expecting to be thrown off the bed. After apologizing to Ushijima, I turn around and see Tendou sprawled out and leaving me no space to sit there with him. I don’t want to seem weird so I just stay settled next to Ushijima on the floor.<br/>
<br/>
About thirty minutes into the hour-long movie, Ushijima and I hear snoring from Tendou. I guess he fell asleep. We continue to watch the movie in peaceful silence. I feel Ushijima’s large arm shift behind me and the next thing I know I feel it resting on my shoulder and him pulling me into his chest, basically making me rest my head on his shoulder. I don’t mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Is this okay, if it’s not, please let me know.” he says in his low voice.<br/>
<br/>
My own voice barely working, I whisper, “It’s fine, please don’t move.”<br/>
<br/>
And just like that, we go back to watching the movie. I wonder if after this day, whether or not our relationship will be the same as it was before. I close my eyes after the credits and I can feel him rest his head on mine.<br/>
<br/>
The next thing I know is opening my eyes and still being in Tendou’s dorm with Ushijima still resting his head on mine, a blanket around our shoulders, and a smirking Tendou in front of me.<br/>
<br/>
“Uhm, good morning?” I say, this is way more awkward than I thought.<br/>
<br/>
Tendou doesn’t reply, just stands up and pokes Ushijima until he is awake. He wakes up and is shocked to still find his arm around me and jerks it back, apologizing at the same time. Saying it's no problem, we both stand up.<br/>
<br/>
I check my phone. Saturday. That's why my alarm didn’t go off and I didn’t get up earlier for school.<br/>
<br/>
“Do we want to get breakfast?” I ask, looking at both of them, probably still with a blush on my face. “I can cook something if you want. I think I have enough stuff for french toast.”<br/>
<br/>
The two nods. We stand up and I straighten my uniform, and grab my shoes and we all head out together. We get to the kitchen and I start grabbing the ingredients we need.<br/>
<br/>
Tendou is actually quite a good cook, Ushijima on the other hand… Well, let’s just say he needs work. I mean, I don’t mind and I don’t think that Tendou really does either.<br/>
<br/>
With minimal chaos by the three of us, we all sit down at one of the tables in the common room and start eating our french toast and our drinks. I then see some of the other people in our building running around with chocolates in their arms. Once again I forgot the date. February 14th. Valentines day. I eat my food really quickly and basically race up and shout a hurried goodbye to the two boys that I was just with.<br/>
<br/>
I head back to my room and change into an appropriate outfit for heading outside. I leave the building and head to the grocery store to see if I can find any chocolates that I can give to my two friends. I find some, and I head to wait in line once again. I can give Tendou his whenever but I think I want to do something special for Ushijima, I mean it might be the last Valentine's day we have together.<br/>
<br/>
I grab my phone from my pocket and text Tendou,<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Tendou, could you get Ushijima to meet me by the front gates of the school? I need to tell him something.”<br/>
<br/>
He texts back almost immediately. “Oh?? What are you planning (Y/N)?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I kinda wanted to tell Ushijima how I feel. I mean last night he wouldn’t have wrapped his arm around me if he didn’t want to right?”<br/>
<br/>
“That makes sense, good thinking (Y/N)! I’ll get him there, how soon?”<br/>
<br/>
“Give me like 5 minutes. I got you chocolate too! :)”<br/>
<br/>
“Yumm! Okay see ya soon”<br/>
<br/>
Okay. I’m gonna do it. This will be fine right? I check out and give the money for the chocolates to the cashier. I leave the store and on my way back to school the thought of what I am going to say when I see Ushijima and how I will tell him what I want to do. I want it to be good.<br/>
<br/>
I turn the corner to the front gate of the school and I see him standing there. I walk up to him and wave at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Ushijima, uhm these are for you.”<br/>
<br/>
I hand him the chocolates. He thanks me and then I continue on with what I have planned in my head.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, I wanted to say something else.” I clear my throat and look up into his eyes. “I really like you and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date with me?”<br/>
<br/>
I said that really fast and I don’t even know if he understood, or if I breathed at all during that.<br/>
<br/>
Without saying anything, he grabs me once again by my waist just like when we first met outside of our first year classroom. He doesn’t say much but he does pull me in for a hug. With him being so tall it is really easy to be crushed into his hug. I don’t mind though. He has hugged me before like after games and stuff like that. I’m kind of a hugger and it definitely didn’t help that I had a massive crush on him for basically all of his games.<br/>
<br/>
This was the first time that he instigated the hug and I can feel all of the emotion that he has put into this hug.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve liked you for a really long time too” He says back, still hugging me.<br/>
<br/>
He pulls away, still holding me but far back enough to where we can see each others faces and basically at the same time we both say,<br/>
<br/>
“It was when you caught me.”<br/>
<br/>
“It was when I caught you.”<br/>
<br/>
We basically both look at each other in shock. We have liked each other for as long as each other and no one said anything. I guess we both thought that the other person wanted to be friends and nothing more.<br/>
<br/>
I can’t help but laugh. Both of us were so dense. I’m shocked that Tendou didn’t pick up on it. That was when Tendou came running out of a bush that we were standing next to, his phone camera still pointing at both Ushijima and me.<br/>
<br/>
“About time! It was like you two were the only people in the whole world who didn’t realize that you two liked each other!”<br/>
<br/>
We both look at him dumbfounded. I guess we both thought that we hid our feelings pretty well. I mean we did, from each other. I guess not from everyone else in the school.<br/>
<br/>
I walk over to Tendou and give him a hug, I guess he did kinda set us up. He was the one who kept pushing us together even though we were really awkward. I hand him the chocolate and he grabs my wrist and holds it out to Ushijima.<br/>
<br/>
He takes my hand and pulls me towards him and asks me if I want to watch a movie. I nodded and we head up to his dorm. This is the first time we will watch a movie, just me and him. I couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>This was supposed to be posted like a week and a half ago,<br/>I’m going to be starting something new soon but it’s going to be a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>